Shattered
by PierrotRabitt
Summary: I thought of this story while listening to Shattered, although it has not a lot to do with the story I couldn't think of a title so I named it after my random inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Natsume sat under the pale Sakura tree that was now in bloom, reading his manga as usual. Just then an auburn haired girl ran past him crying. He glanced up and just sat there. _Is Polkadots still upset that Imai is gone? _He sighed and put his manga next to him and stood up and began walking in the direction Mikan ran off to. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist, he was sure she would've started running off again otherwise.

"Oi, Polkadots, tell me why you crying."He looked into her eyes with a look that said he wasn't leaving until he got an answer- or as Mikan liked the say- the only facial expression he ever wore.

"E? N-Natsume?" Mikan replied in astonishment as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Don't act so shocked. I told you before that I like hearing someone's problems every once in a while, Didn't I?'

"My grandpa . . . H-he. . ." Mikan whispered softly trying to hold back all her tears but she wasn't strong enough-tears began to roll down her cheek and she lost her balance. Luckily Natsume was still holding her wrist and caught her. _Mikan, _

"What happened to him?" Natsume demanded, looking away coolly so no one-_especially_ Mikan- would see how worried he really was. "D-d. . . "Mikan stuttered.  
"Dead?"Natsume question, Mikan nodded, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you really think he'd want to see you crying like this? After all, he and Hotoru always told you to keep on smiling. Right? Not only would you be upsetting him, but Hotoru as well." _Natsume. _Mikan wiped away her tears "T-thanks Netsuke," Mikan said smiling through her tears, "I guess it's just really hard for me, since Hotoru would usually know what to say to cheer me up and all, but I guess. . . "Her voice trailed off, thinking of how to exactly repay Natsume, "I guess I don't always need to count on Hotoru to cheer me up."Natsume's face turned a light shade of pink; he turned his head to avoid eye contact. "Whatever. Whenever Imai comes back she can deal with your problems so I don't have to be annoyed." Mikan smiled, her tears down dry, but it was still obvious she was crying. "You know, I always hate how bittersweet you are, but, I guess I can't think of you any other way." Mikan said before walking off. Natsume looked off and watched Mikan walk off. _How can she always smile even at this time, I cheer her up and insult her and she just compliments me. I swear something's wrong with her._


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean I can't go to my grandpa's funeral!" A young auburn girl yelled, tearing forming in her eyes due to frustration and disappointment.

"You're only 10 Mikan! Not only is it hard for you to protect you self on a daily basis but you're depressed and bound to be thinking of your grandpa or what relatives you'll see! You're minds to crowded and you won't be aware of your surroundings! Someone can-and will- takes that as an advantage and kidnaps you for who knows what!" A tall blonde man retorted.

"But Narumi-sensei! I'll be extra careful! Please?" Mikan begged. Narumi look at Mikan and how desperate she was before sighing. "Fine," Narumi said. Mikan's eyes lit up and she began jumping up and down, that is until Narumi said_ those words_. "As long as you bring your partner." Mikan froze.

"Why do I need to bring him!" She whined.

"Because he can protect you. " Narumi stated. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go and tell Natsume about your little trip. I suggest you start packing and meet him by the gates around 10 PM. I'll be there to open the gates for you. But you're expected to return in less than a week, and never-ever- leave Natsume's side, or you'll be in trouble." and with that Narumi walked out of the room. Mikan stared at him. _Great. I have to go with Natsume. He'll just nag me the whole time._ Mikan mentally screamed._ If only Hotoru was my partner, then I wouldn't have any problems._

It was dark out and the kuroneko waited by the gates. _So she begs to go see her grandpa and when Narumi finally says yes but drags me into it, she's late? That's Mikan for you. _Natsume thought to himself, irritated.

"Natsume-chan!" Mikan yelled as she ran up to Natsume, She put her hands on her knees and began panting. _Chan? Really?_ Natsume thought to himself, now pissed off. "Add the suffix 'chan' to my name again and I'll make your life miserable."

"I'm sorry Natsume. I feel asleep and I can't exactly think straight." Mikan said apologizing-still trying to catch her breath.

"Whatever. Let's go Polkadots." Natsume replied, ignoring her apology. He began to walk and looked back. Mikan was still behind him. He sighed and motioned her to hurry up.

**5 minutes later**

_It's been so silent for the past few minutes_. Mikan thought to herself and she began to wonder to herself as to why, but the answer was obvious. It was because she was with Natsume- the guy who never really talked. Mikan sighed and looked up to see the crimson eyed boy, frozen in his tracks.

"A-anything wrong Natsume-kun?" Mikan questioned, afraid of calling him 'Natsume-_kun' _instead of 'Natsume'._ "Oi. Polkadots, " _Mikan looked up _. When will he call me by my real name?_ She complained," Stay here. I need to go somewhere."

"But Narumi-sensei said-"

"Forget what that idiot told you and listen to me. Stay here. If someone comes to you, ignore them and run to the nearest train station as fast as you can. I'll meet up with you there, but if you do end up being kidnapped, don't rely on me to be your prince that comes and saves you, because I'd more likely be clueless as to where you are. Got it?"

"Why do you have to go anyway?" Mikan questioned.

"Do you understand my orders or not?" Natsume hissed. Mikan staggered a bit but quickly regained her balance. "I-I guess." She uttered. _. _Natsume tought to himself before running off into the darkness far ahead._ Natsume_. Mikan thought, worried, but then she shook her head.

"If I worry, I'll make matters worse. " Mikan walked to the nearest bench and sat down, looking up at the stars. _Grandpa, you always used to tell me that mom and dad were stars. Is it possible you're a star with them as well? _Mikan's thought came to a halt as her heart seemed to pound faster and faster. She began to hear footsteps,

"_**But you're expected to return in less than a week, and never-ever- leave Natsume's side, or you'll be in trouble."**_

_Oh I never should have let him leave! _Mikan began to mentally lecture himself until a dark voice said something that made her heart jump into her throat.

"Aren't you from Alice Academy? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"W-why would I tell you!" Mikan screamed. The man glared at her and grabbed her wrist. "What a brat." He complained. Mikan tried to run but it was no use, he was much stronger than her.

"**Forget what that idiot told you and listen to me. Stay here. If someone comes to you, ignore them and run to the nearest train station as fast as you can. I'll meet up with you there, but if you do end up being kidnapped, don't rely on me to be your prince that comes and saves you, because I'd more likely be clueless as to where you are. Got it?"**

Mikan became more determined to escape she stepped on the man's foots and bit his hand. He yelped in pain and let go of her wrist. Mikan began to run_. I promised Natsume that if someone came to me to run to the train station. I managed to run away but one question: Where's the train station? _Mikan came to a halt and looked back to see the man was following close behind her-this time with back up , Mikan looked back and hesitated. _Which way should I run? Left or right?_ But Mikan knew well enough that her first priority was to get away from the man. She began to run again as fast as she could and turned left.

The Kuroneko panted but he threw the final blow of fire and it exploded. Meanwhile, Mikan was running and heard this, startled, she feel but not onto the ground, into someone's arms. She looked up and gasped and struggled to get up but she fell motionless, and everything went black.

"Good job Natsume-kun. You're free to go back to your precious girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."Natsume growled before walking into the direction where he left Mikan. When he reached the destination he growled_. That idiot must've gotten herself into trouble. As usual._ Natsume looked around. _Well I better go check the train station. _He began to run when he reached the cross sectioned he turned right and slowly, the train station came into sight, but not Mikan.


	3. Chapter 3

_That Idiot! Where is she? Don't tell me she._ Natsume slammed his fist into the wall. _How idiotic can that girl get? _ Natsume let his bangs cover his eyes, trying to think if there was any way he could find her.

"You what? Are you sure she's from the Academy? OK. I'll meet you there. Bye" Natsume raised his head. _Just my luck. I'll follow him and hopefully find Mikan. _The man walked out of the train station and Natsume followed close behind. When he got to the same cross section he saw the man continue straight_. That idiot turned left. Didn't she? _ Natsume sighed but continued to follow until he – and the man – both stopped.

"Hm. So I see she really is from the academy. What's her Alice?" The man said walking up to Mikan and playing with her hair."We don't know but either way the Academy will pay to get her back."  
"True. So who will tell them this little kitty cat was found outside the Academy, and the price to get her back." Natsume heard enough. He clenched his fist and grabbed a rock that rested beside his right foot and threw it.

"Get away from her." He growled, coming into view. "I-It's the Black Cat!" They all exclaimed. "If we capture him as well we'll get double the money" One bravely suggested. "Etch." Natsume let flames appear near all the men. "Hand the girl over or you'll all be burnt to a crisp." The man holding Mikan didn't hesitate to place Mikan down on the ground before running away with the others. Natsume let the flames disappear and winced in pain. _I almost used up all my energy there._ He walked over to Mikan and placed her over his shoulder. _Better get to the train station before Polkadots wakes up. She'll be mad if she- no we- missed the train._

".Wake up." A familiar- and annoyed – voice said shaking Mikan's shoulder gently. "N-Natsume-kun ... "Mikan muttered before opening her eyes. When her eyes finished adjusting to the light she looked around then quickly sat up "W-where am I?"

"Going to that old village of yours. For your grandpa's funeral. Idiot. By the way, you should really learn to stop talking in your sleep. It's very unattractive." Natsume glanced over at her and gave her a slight smile. Mikan blushed. _Did he just. . . Wait what did he just say? _

"W-well sorry, it's not my fault. " Mikan retorted then began to pout and looked out the window. It was silent for a while. "S-say, Natsume?" "Him?" "How did you find me? I mean all I remember was running away but an explosion and the men catching up to me and. . . . well after that everything went black." "I was lucky, but it would've been easier if you ran to the train station like I said which by the way, you're supposed to turn right."

"S-shut up! I was too scared to think straight."

"Yeah, I totally believe that." Natsume replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Natsume! I mean it! "


	4. Chapter 4

**MIKANS POV**

I walked beside my crimson eyed friend. I was silent and wearing a "cute" black dress that went up to my knees. My hair was down and swaying in the wind and I tried hard not to cry, not in front of Natsume at least, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I began to feel cold tears run down my cheeks. _Why?_ I asked myself , I remained silent , not that there was ever a conversation when I'm around Natsume, but because it was hard for me to breathe, I was so sad and couldn't hold my tears and I didn't want to be scolded by Natsume again.

"Oi. Polkadots." _Too late_. I took a breath and replied, "Yes?"

"Stop crying. You look so ugly it's not even funny." The hair on my neck rose. _My grandpa just died, I almost got kidnapped and when I'm crying he just insults me? The nerve of that jerk! _"Shut up, nasty fox." I retorted, turning my head to avoid eye contact with him and pouting. "What did you just say?" I heard Natsume, furious, then crackling. I looked up to see he set a few trees on fire. I sweatdropped. _Thank god I have the Nullification Alice or I'd be dead. _"N-nothing." I replied, stuttering .The walk back to Alice Academy was long and –of course- silent. "It's getting late. We should rest a while and start walking in the morning." Natsume said to break the silence.

**NORMAL POV**

"But Natsume! Narumi-sensei expects us to be back by midnight!" Mikan said, obviously against his idea . "Listen. I'm not walking and you were ordered to stay with me, weren't you? If you stay with me, we both break the rules. If you leave, you'll break Narumi's orders, that is, if you don't get kidnapped again. Speaking of that, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Mikan pouted. She hated how right he was, but she had to admit she was a little tired. Natsume walked to the nearest sakura tree and sat next to it and pulled a manga book out of his black and red backpack. Mikan sighed. She walked over to a different sakura tree, not far from Natsume, but far enough to not "annoy" him but close enough so that if anyone came up to her , Natsume would be able to tell and help her. She watched as a cherry blossom feel from the tree and slowly drifted with the winds current onto the ground. She just sat there and watched it, spacing out. She slowly got out of her trance and drifted off to sleep. Natsume glanced up from his manga to see Mikan asleep. He sighed and glanced back down and continued reading his manga until he fell asleep as well.

The rays of the sun hit Mikan's face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsume with his manga over his face as usual. She sighed and bravely decided that it would be best to wake him up and get going. She walked up to him and took the manga of his face. She smiled than shook his shoulder.

"Wake up sleepyhead~" Mikan said smiling as usual."What do you want ugly." Natsume replied coldly." We need to get back to Alice Academy. Besides Hotoru promised to send me a letter today. I want to be there to get it." "Ugh. Fine." Natsume complained as he put his manga back in his bag. Mikan offered to help Natsume get up but he glared at her then got up on her own. _Hmph. How rude!_ Mikan thought.

It took a while for them to reach the gates and surely enough Narumi-sensei was there waiting for them. He seemed worried but gave them a lecture but neither one of them was really listening.

_**BAKABAKABAKA**_

"Ow!" Mikan yelped as she rubbed the back of her head. Natsume looked back and Narumi glanced up to see a raven haired girl. "Listen for once Mikan." The emotionless girl said. "HOTORUU!" Mikan screamed in delight as she ran to hug Hotoru.

_**BAKABAKABAKA**_

Mikan fell back onto the floor and glanced up, "Hotoru! I haven't seen you in weeks!" "I'm aware of that." "Then why'd you hit me with your baka gun?" "Do you want me to hit you with my baka cannon instead?" "N-no thanks." Mikan said, admitting defeat. Natsume sighed then turned around to walk out. "Wait!" _What now?_ Natsume complained. Mikan ran up to boy and hugged him. Narumi and Natsume's eyes widened in shock while Hotoru took pictures-obviously planning on selling them. "I wanted to thank you, for saving me and well keeping me company. I know I annoy you a lot so it must've been hard to put up with me for a week. So I promise I'll try my best not to bother you, OK?" Mikan said, no longer embracing Natsume. "Tch. Whatever." Natsume replied, he then turned around and walked out the door. _What's with him?_ "Mikan. Get ready for some make-up classes. It'll be a summary of what you've missed over the week but I'll let you know you're lucky that we haven't learned anything major lately. No projects and barely any homework. "Narumi said. "E-eh? O-oh OK! "Mikan replied, smiling than running out to go get ready. She walked into her usual Class B Class room and saw Natsume sitting with his feet up and his manga on his face. _Probably asleep_. Mikan thought to herself before seating herself in her usual seat. She regretting it because she wanted to keep her promise of not bothering him but it looks like she just wasn't lucky. _Oh well. I'll just let him be._

Narumi walked in and smiled at Mikan, when he saw Natsume was sleeping he sighed, "Mikan can you please wake him up?"

"E-eh. Well the thing is, "Mikan began fidgeting, "I kind of promised not to bother him and-"  
"I'm awake idiots! "Natsume interrupted, letting the manga fall of his face as he glared at the two in front of him. "Anyway," Narumi said, ignoring his rude comment and going on with the lesson. When the lesson was over Mikan packed her things and handed Narumi all the worksheets she completed. She turned around, going to say goodbye to Natsume, but she saw he was leaving and decided that maybe it was better anyways. She walked out of the classroom and began walking down the halls. Just then she saw Hotoru emerge from another class. _H-Hotoru_? Mikan thought in delight before running up and hugging her. "Polkadots?" An annoyed voice replied. Mikan froze. "Na-na-Natsume?" Natsume sighed. "Didn't you promise not to annoy me?" "E-eh. I'm sorry! I thought you were Hotoru for a second and-"

"Forget it." "Eh?" "Forget your promise to not annoy me for a day?" "B-but why?" "It's obvious you failed already. " "C-can I make it up to you?" "How?" "Hm... " Mikan sat there for a while wondering what she could do to repay Natsume. "I give up." Mikan said sadly, it was hard to think of a favor for Natsume. "Tch. Idiot." Natsume replied coldly before walking watched him walk off and sighed. Then it hit her. She may have failed today but maybe she could just avoid Natsume at all costs. Stay with Hotoru so there's no confusion. Only talk to Ruka-pyon when Natsume isn't there and when you're allowed to work with your partner choose to work alone. Natsume would like the alone time, right? Mikan smiled at the idea. _Just you wait Natsume. I won't fail tomorrow. I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mikan ran as fast as she could. _I'm going to be late and if I am Jin-Jin will kill me! I just need to make one turn and- _**BAM! **Mikan's thoughts were broken and she fell onto the floor, rubbing her head, she looked up to see that see bumped into and it was none other than the one person who she wished she didn't have to see. Why couldn't it have been Permy? Or Tsubasa? Maybe even Ruka! But no, there stood the kuroneko in front of her, his crimson eyes glaring at her- which sent a deadly chill down her back. "Better hurry Polkadots. Jinno is late, lucky you, but he is on his way here." Mikan sighed, relieved that she wouldn't be late. She quickly got up and ran to the class room, mumbling thanks to Natsume and an apology for "bothering him." Natsume glanced back confused and watched Mikan run to the class room before realizing he would also be late, not that he cared, he seemed to ditch class a lot but he decided to go anyways. He began walking, his hands in his pockets and he made it and barely managed to sit down before Jinno entered and began his lecture. Natsume wasn't really paying attention, he kept glancing at Mikan. _What's wrong with her? I mean, it's been a while since her grandpa died and all and Imai is back. She should be her normal happy self. Right? _ The bell rang; dismissing the students for snack, Mikan quickly got up and went to Hotoru, and began ranting on about how boring class was. Natsume stared at Mikan then realized she dropped a notebook. He flipped through it and saw multiple drawings. He went up to Mikan and pulled on her hair,

"Oi, Polkadots. You dropped this." He said handing her the notebook. Mikan's face turned red, "Y-You didn't look at any of the pictures, did you?" "Who cares if I did, that notebooks a piece of junk anyways." An angry vein appeared on Mikan's forehead but she sighed. _Remember, don't annoy him, and just ignore him. How hard can that be? _Natsume glanced at Mikan, as if he was waiting for her to explode. No reaction. He glared at her than walked off. Mikan waited for him to go than hugged Hotoru.

"That jerk called my drawings junk!" Mikan said crying into Hotoru's uniform.

**BAKABAKABAKA**

"Don't ruin my uniform. I just washed it." Hotoru said emotionless, while Mikan lied on the ground rubbing the back of her head, "How many head injuries can I get in one day?" She muttered to herself. Of course, being Mikan, she jinxed it – and a soccer ball flew through the window and hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Mikan yelped in pain. "I-I think I need to go to the nurse. My head hurts from all the head injuries." Hotoru sighed and watched Mikan get up and brush some dirt of her red pelted skirt, "I'll tell Narumi where you are, " Mikan nodded and smiled and walked to the doorway. "And Mikan?" "Hm." "Don't be an idiot and get lost." Hotoru said flatly. "You really think I'm that stupid! You're so mean Hotoru!" Mikan whined before walking out.

**ONE CLASS LATER (A/N: Natsume ditched class but decided to come back.)**

The bell for class rang and Narumi walked in ready to take attendance. His eyes widened to see Mikan not in her seat, "Where's my little girl?" Narumi whined. Natsume glared at Narumi after hearing the word 'my'. "She had a head ache, too many 'head injuries', so she went to the nurse." Hotoru said, her eyes not looking up from her invention."I hope she's OK. Maybe I'll go visit her?" Narumi said, mainly to himself, but others managed to hear him. Narumi then looked up and smiled, "Free period, do whatever you want! Adue~" The overly-happy teacher gracefully (?) walked out and closed the door behind him, and he began heading towards the nurses office. Natsume was pissed off, trying hard not to burn the whole place down, he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm leaving." He said coldly. Ruka stood up, "Should we go with you?" "No." Ruka glanced at his friend, worried but ended up sitting down and watched Natsume open the door, and take a left- the direction of the nurses' office. Meanwhile, Mikan was feeling better, so she decided to go back to class. She got up and thanked the nurse- and Narumi- who stood by her side, while Tsubasa let Mikan ride on his back. Natsume walked by and saw this and immediately glared at the two, but proceeded as if he didn't care, he knocked on the door and opened it seconds later, Mikan looked up, her hair was down and she had a bandage wrap around her forehead. Her face turned red, she just couldn't avoid him, no matter what. It was like someone, either way, found their way to the other.

". While you were gone one of the teachers assigned a project and you're my partner. We need to choose a topic for the project than start working on it."

"Eh? Do I even have a say in this?" Mikan whined. "No. Now let's go." Mikan sighed and got off Tsubasa's back and followed Natsume, gloomy. _I guess this'll be harder than I thought._ Mikan thought to herself. _Plan A, failure, next, Plan B: What is Plan B though? _Mikan's mind raced for great ideas, she wanted to keep her promise, but she knew well enough that this was going to be a difficult promise to keep. Ah ,What a pain.


End file.
